Tragedy : La valse à mille temps
by Sid Shou Host
Summary: "De toute façon, Minos lui revenait toujours. Il se répéta cette phrase plusieurs fois pour s'en convaincre. Chaque fois qu'il se désintéressait de lui, ce n'était que temporaire. Il s'amusait avec un autre pendant qu'Eaque fulminait dans son coin. Mais il lui était toujours revenu. Ils se retrouvaient à chaque fois." La longue histoire de Minos et Eaque, vécue de l'intérieur.
1. Acte I Scène 1

_Tragedy : La valse à mille temps  
_

 _Bla bla bla :_ _Bonjour, je me suis encore lancée dans une longue fic que je ne suis pas sûre de finir, mais qui me plait énormément. Je ne sais pas du tout si je vais réussi à avoir un rythme régulier ou non, on verra bien. Profitez bien ! Elle sera en cinq actes, centrée sur les Enfers et centrée sur le couple d'Eaque et Minos même si beaucoup d'autres gravitent autour. Bienvenue dans mon univers.  
Rappel : La Tolomea est la demeure de Minos, l'Antinora la demeur d'Eaque et la Caïna est la demeure de Rhadamanthe. La Guidecca est le palais d'Hadès. _

* * *

ACTE I : Wicked Wonderland 

Scène 1 : Don't let me go

Personnages : Eaque

Eaque s'était littéralement écroulé sur son lit. Complètement épuisé, il avait ramené les couvertures à lui pour s'enrouler dedans et profiter de la douceur des draps. Il gémit et se replia en boule.

Ces dernières semaines avaient été épuisantes. Il ferma les yeux, se rappelant le bonheur d'Hadès quand Perséphone était apparue devant lui. Les yeux de Rhadamanthe qui brillaient dès qu'il apercevait Kanon. La cérémonie. L'âme de Kanon, immortelle à présent. L'émotion, l'amour présent partout, tant et si bien qu'il avait contaminé le reste des enfers. Myu et Valentine. Gordon et Queen. Pandore qui était tombée sous le charme de Thétis.

Et lui au milieu de tous, œuvrant pour chacun, ne négligeant personne.

Ce n'était qu'une fois l'effervescence passée et les effluves de joie un peu retombées qu'il était rendu compte de son épuisement. Et de sa solitude.

Il se tourna de l'autre coté. Non, il ne devait pas penser à Minos. Il devait dormir. Il enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller.

Minos. Son coeur s'emballa puis se serra. Il avait proposé à son amant une nuit ensemble, comme ils n'en avaient pas eu depuis longtemps. Mais il avait refusé, prétextant du travail en retard. Et Eaque l'avait vu embrassé Rune au dessus de son bureau.

Il se redressa et soupira. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui en vouloir. Ils s'autorisaient des aventures et lui même en avait bien profité. Mais il le faisait toujours passer en priorité. Pour Eaque, Minos passait avant tout. Seulement la réciproque ne semblait pas être vrai. Il se demanda depuis quand. A quel moment avait-il perdu sa place prioritaire auprès de l'homme de sa vie pour que celui ci en vienne à préférer Rune.

Il repoussa les couvertures. Il se savait épuisé, mais il ne parvenait pas à s'endormir. Il maudit le dieu du Sommeil et s'assit à son bureau. Par la fenêtre il avait une vue parfaite sur la Guidecca où Hadès et Perséphone se retrouvaient petit à petit. Et en tournant la tête, il pouvait voir la Tolomea. Résidence de Minos, où son amant était en cet instant même. avec Rune.

Ses mains tremblèrent. Il prit la figurine de verre en forme d'éléphant et la jeta contre le mur où elle se brisa. Il savait que ce genre de sentiments était inutile. Cela ne changerait rien. De toute façon, Minos lui revenait toujours. Il se répéta cette phrase plusieurs fois pour s'en convaincre. Chaque fois qu'il se désintéressait de lui, ce n'était que temporaire. Lui s'amusait avec un autre pendant qu'Eaque fulminait dans son coin. Mais il lui était toujours revenu. Ils se retrouvaient à chaque fois.

Alors ses sentiments de jalousie et de solitude finiraient bien par lui passer.


	2. Acte I Scène 2

_Tragedy : La valse à mille temps  
_

 _Bla bla bla :_ _Deuxième chapitre mais ne vous habituez pas à ce rythme de publication !  
Rappel : La Tolomea est la demeure de Minos, l'Antinora la demeur d'Eaque et la Caïna est la demeure de Rhadamanthe. La Guidecca est le palais d'Hadès. _

* * *

ACTE I : Wicked Wonderland 

Scène 2 : Dusty Men

Personnages : Eaque et Kanon

Kanon salua Myu et fila en direction de la chambre d'Eaque. Dans ses mains, un plateau comportant une assiette de crêpes, du sucre, des confitures et autres pâtes à tartiner. Il récupéra deux bols de café et poussa la porte du juge d'un coup de hanche. Un gémissement lui provient depuis les couvertures.

"Allez debout ! Petit dej ! On a des crêpes faites par Valentine et le café est chaud !"

Eaque leva les yeux alors que Kanon ouvrait les rideaux. Il ouvrit les potes de confiture en baillant. Une masse de cheveux bleus s'écroula à coté de lui.

"Bien dormi ?

\- Pas assez vu que tu viens me réveiller aux aurores.

\- Il est presque neuf heures, rétorqua Kanon. Allez mange."

Obéissant, il mâchonna lentement en écoutant son ami parler. Il lui raconta sa soirée avec Rhadamanthe et combien son amant était parfait et combien il l'aimait. Il supporta les babillages en avalant son café.

"Et toi et Minos ?" entendit-il soudain.

Il se mordit la langue et gémit de douleur.

"Si mal que ça ? plaisanta l'autre jeune homme avant de lui donner de l'eau.

\- J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

\- C'est rare ça. D'habitude tu le couvres de louanges."

Eaque fronça les sourcils et reprit une crêpe qu'il couvrit de sucre.

"Il s'est passé quelque chose ? insista Kanon.

\- Pourquoi poses-tu la question si tu connais la réponse ?"

Le jeune homme soupira et s'allongea confortablement sur les oreillers.

"Je l'ai vu avec Rune hier … dans le couloir."

Il avala. La bouchée délicieuse sembla fade.

"Je sais. Ils passent leurs nuits ensemble depuis un moment.

\- Attends tu es au courant ? Et ça ne te fais rien ?

\- Non" mentit Eaque en reposant son assiette.

A son tour il s'étendit et Kanon rapprocha son visage du sien.

"Je sais que vous êtes des juges immortels … mais ça s'appelle tromper et c'est pas cool.

\- Ce n'est pas tromper … On … on s'autorise mutuellement à aller voir ailleurs. Ca permet de ne pas se lasser."

Il observa Kanon se redresser pour prendre le beurre de cacahuète.

"J'ai du mal à comprendre comment ça peut marcher.

\- Bah regarde, comme ça. Il va s'amuser avec Rune un moment puis il va se lasser et il reviendra dans mon lit. Comme à chaque fois."

Eaque se leva et enfila un short avant d'attacher ses cheveux. Il fit un grand sourire à son ami.

"Je le sais. Il m'aime. Et je l'aime. Donc ça roule.

\- Eaque. J'ai un frère jumeau.

\- Quel rapport avec Saga ?

\- Tu fais la même tête que lui quand il m'a dit que ça ne le dérangeait pas que je vienne vivre aux Enfers.

\- Tu insinues que je mens ?"

Pas de réponse. Kanon continua néanmoins de le fixer, mangeant une autre crêpe. Eaque se tourna vers son miroir et s'observa. Il ne mentait pas. Minos lui reviendrait. Quoi qu'en pense Kanon, il s'inquiétait pour rien.


	3. Acte I Scène 3

_Tragedy : La valse à mille temps  
_

 _Bla bla bla :_ _Plus de personnages et attention pour les âmes sensibles, ça copule dans ce chapitre !  
Rappel : La Tolomea est la demeure de Minos, l'Antinora la demeur d'Eaque et la Caïna est la demeure de Rhadamanthe. La Guidecca est le palais d'Hadès. _

* * *

ACTE I : Wicked Wonderland 

Scène 3 : Toi mon amour

Personnages : Eaque, Quenn, Myu, Gordon, Sylphide, Minos

Eaque s'ennuyait. Il abattit ses cartes et observa les mines défaites de Queen et de Myu. Evidemment. Gordon récupéra le jeu et redistribua.

"Comment vous faites pour gagner à chaque fois ? grogna Sylphide.

\- L'habitude. Et puis vous n'êtes pas d'excellents joueurs.

\- Vous pourriez nous laisser gagner de temps en temps !"

Il ne répondit pas et reprit sa main. Il posa une carte, sourit en voyant la suivante. Il bluffait. Il n'avait rien. Mais les autres ne le savaient évidemment pas. En revanche il s'aperçut vite que le Basilic avait une bonne combinaison.

C'était bien trop facile. Et tellement ennuyeux.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit en grand sur Minos, ils eurent tous un sursaut et le sourire d'Eaque s'agrandit. Il se leva, tournoya presque pour s'approcher de lui.

"Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire ? grogna le juge.

\- C'est bon pour mon ego.

\- Tu n'as aucun mérite à gagner face à eux.

\- Joins toi à nous …"

Ses mains effleurèrent ses avants bras couverts de sa chemise et il frissonna. Ses hanches bougèrent dans sa direction quand Minos plongea son regard dans le sien.

"J'ai du travail et toi aussi d'ailleurs.

\- J'ai envie de toi" murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Sa bouche embrassa la base de son cou. D'un geste de la main, il congédia ses camarades de poker qui les laissèrent seuls. Étonnamment, Minos ne protesta pas quand il le fit reculer contre le mur.

"Eaque … Est ce que tu as une vague idée de la quantité de travail que j'ai encore à faire ?

\- Très vaguement, je dois avoir la même."

Pourtant il caressa ses hanches et défit sa ceinture avant de s'arrêter et de le fixer. Minos souriait. Une main vient tirer ses cheveux pour approcher son visage du sien. Eaque inspira longuement, ses doigts passant dans le pantalon.

"Même en sachant que je dérobe à mes devoirs t que nous sommes au milieu de ton salon … j'ai très envie de toi aussi."

Pour un peu Eaque en aurait sauté de joie. Leurs bouches se trouvèrent et Minos reprit les commandes, imposant sa langue. Sa main droite remonta le long du dos de son amant, lui arrachant un frisson. Le pull en maille atterit à terre, de même que son tshirt. La chemise fut écartée et Eaque obéit aux ordres silencieux de la main de Minos qui appuyait sur sa tête pour le faire descendre.

A genoux devant l'homme de sa vie, son sexe coulissant jusqu'au fond de sa gorge, Eaque se demanda si Minos l'aimait encore ou s'il bluffait simplement pour les plaisirs et la jouissance. L'image de Rune dans la même situation le fit frémir de jalousie. Les longs cheveux blancs tressautaient alors que leur propriétaire semblait avoir du mal à tenir debout. Comme à chaque fois, songea-t-il en se relevant pour l'embrasser férocement.

C'était loin de leur suffire. Ils reculèrent contre la table et Eaque profita du voyage pour retirer le reste de ses vêtements. Minos sourit et lécha ses doigts pour le préparer rapidement.

"Quelqu'un s'est amusé on dirait … commenta-t-il en poussant les cartes et les jetons pour permettre à son amant de s'étendre.

\- Hum … c'était les jouets qui vibrent ou Queen.

\- Et il était occupé avec Gordon. Bien sur. Je trouve ça très excitant de t'imaginer avec ces sextoys."

Il se mordit la lèvre pour éviter une réflexion et se contenta d'écarter les jambes pour accueillir Minos. Il gémit longuement quand il le pénétra et se cambra en fermant les yeux. Il valait mieux ne pas lui dire qu'il devait se contenter de sexes en plastiques parce que lui couchait avec Rune. Ne pas gâcher ce moment. A l'instant tout était parfait, se dit-il quand Minos se mouva en lui. Il redressa la tête pour l'observer Concentré à lui donner du plaisir, c'était cette expression qu'il préférait voir dans ses yeux.

Toujours assis et nu sur la table, Eaque observait Minos se servir un verre de gin. Ses vêtements étaient froissés, ses cheveux en désordre et il n'avait pas encore remis sa cravate. Il se mordilla la lèvre.

"Je t'aime … soupira-t-il.

\- Hum ? Tu as dis quelque chose ?

\- Rien d'important."

Une dernière fois, Minos l'embrassa, doucement, tendrement et il ronronna.

"Attends moi ce soir. On n'en a pas finit.

\- Ne sois pas en retard sinon je récupère mes jouets chez Kanon.

\- Et ce qu'est ce que Kanon fait avec ces jouets quand il a Rhadamanthe ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Tu n'as qu'à demander à ton frère."

Une étincelle d'amusement passa dans les prunelles dorées et Eaque s'approcha pour se serrer contre lui.

"Je t'aime, répéta-t-il.

\- Je sais. Moi aussi. Mais cesse de me retenir, j'ai encore tellement de travail.

\- A ce soir alors. Je t'attendrai dans ton lit.

\- Et sans vêtements.

\- Tu me prends pour qui ?"

Minos finit par s'éclipser et Eaque soupira de joie et d'impatience. Il se releva et redressa ses cheveux. Prendre un bain. Et peut être demander à Phlegyas de le masser.


	4. Acte I Scène 4

_Tragedy : La valse à mille temps  
_

 _Bla bla bla :_ _Autant vous le dire, Minos est un con hein. Un Crevard  
Rappel : La Tolomea est la demeure de Minos, l'Antinora la demeur d'Eaque et la Caïna est la demeure de Rhadamanthe. La Guidecca est le palais d'Hadès. _

* * *

ACTE I : Wicked Wonderland 

Scène 4 : Rockstar

Personnages : Eaque et Kanon

Kanon peinait à se reconnaître dans le costume Yves Saint Laurent. Les deux vendeurs ajustèrent sa veste alors qu'il relevait ses cheveux.

"Alors ? cria Eaque de l'autre coté du paravent.

\- Je ressemble à un pingouin."

Son ami s'approcha et frappa dans ses mains.

"Splendide ! Ca te va comme un gant !"

Il se tourna pour s'observer. C'était le troisième costume qu'il essayait. Eaque l'avait traîné dans la meilleure boutique, selon lui, à New York, pour qu'il trouve la parfaite tenue. Ils parcouraient les magasins depuis le matin et il préférait ne pas savoir combien il avait dépensé.

D'ailleurs Eaque paraissait étrange depuis la veille. Mais ce n'était pas le bon moment pour en parler.

"Tu n'as qu'à prendre les trois. J'ai une préférence pour le Prada pour ma part.

\- Pas moi. Je … j'aime bien le premier, avoua Kanon.

\- Le Dior. Quelqu'un a de goûts de luxe."

Après un détour par leur suite, ils avaient demandé à ce qu'on leur serve des cocktails dans la piscine, réservée spécialement pour eux. Kanon savourait son Mai Tai.

"On est au paradis … murmura-t-il.

\- Demain je t'emmène au salon de massage. Les doigts d'Icario sont divins."

Eaque en était à son troisième mojito. Kanon s'approcha doucement et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

"Pourquoi ce voyage soudain et non préparé dans une des plus belles villes du monde, dans un hôtel cinq étoiles ?

\- Besoin de prendre l'air et de faire du shopping.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- Absolument pas. Passe moi une olive."

Coinçant la drupe entre ses doigts, Kanon laissa Eaque venir la croquer.

"Allez. T'as envie de parler."

Il fronça les sourcils et termina son verre.

"Je suis … frustré. Ca va passer.

\- Qu'est ce que Minos a encore fait ?

\- Il m'avait promis une nuit de sexe et il n'est pas venu. Je l'ai attendu toute la nuit. Et rien. Il a osé me dire qu'il s'était endormi sur son bureau."

Kanon tourna la tête et s'écarta. L'énervement d'Eaque, qui avait repris le dessus, fut écarté pour la suspicion.

"Quoi ? Un commentaire à faire ?

\- Non. Rien. Je comprends que tu sois frustré.

\- Mais ? … Kanon. Moi aussi je sais quand tu as un truc à dire.

\- Bah … il t'a menti …"

Il failli s'étouffer avec une olive. Kanon reprit les bouteilles pour se servir à nouveau.

"Tu peux répéter ça ?

\- Il l'a menti. Rhadamanthe me montrait le premier cercle quand on l'a vu … avec Rune. En train de boire du vin.

\- Et ? C'est pas tout hein ? Dis moi.

\- Il disait … que … enfin il essayait de convaincre Rune des bienfaits des, je cite, pause sexes entre deux dossiers. Que c'était toujours bénéfique."

Eaque tremblait.

Non seulement Minos l'avait planté alors qu'il avait passé la nuit à l'attendre, mais en plus il se servait de leurs parties de jambes en l'air passionnées pour convaincre son amant de faire de même. Lui n'était qu'un passe temps bénéfique. Heureusement qu'il était parti, embarquant Kanon dans ses valises. Il aurait pu tuer Minos s'il l'avait eu sous la main.

Son ami se colla à lui de nouveau, l'air franchement inquiet.

"Est ce que ça va ?

\- Tu veux une réponse franche ? répondit Eaque trop sèchement.

\- Non, je crois que j'ai compris. C'était une bonne idée de partir quelques jours.

\- Attends, tu m'as suivi sachant que … qu'il … je sais pas comment mettre des mots sur tout ça, mais tu le savais et t'as rien dis jusqu'à maintenant ?

\- Je pensais que c'était … enfin que t'étais au courant ! Qu'il était avec Rune !

\- Il était sensé être avec moi ce soir là ! Merde !"

Le verre se brisa et il soupira à cause de la coupure.

"Attends je résume. Il a ton autorisation pour aller voir ailleurs, donc même s'il passe plus de temps avec son amant qu'avec toi, même s'il t'oublie dans son lit, même s'il se sert de toi comme d'une poupée gonflable …

\- N'exagères pas.

\- Je n'exagère pas. Donc même s'il sert de toi comme d'une poupée gonflable … Toi tu ne vas pas rentrer lui en coller une entre les deux yeux ?"

Eaque se colla un peu plus contre Kanon et laissa ce dernier lui caresser les cheveux doucement.

"Non … c'est un peu plus compliqué …

\- Pas tant que ça. Il fait ce qu'il veut, il te fait du mal, il te négliges et toi tu laisses couler parce que tu penses qu'il a le droit.

\- Tu ne nous connais pas depuis longtemps. Mais je t'assures que c'est presque une situation normale. Cela s'est déjà produit avant, il a eu des aventures et j'ai eu les miennes. Je réagis juste très mal sur le moment mais après ça passe."

L'ancien marina soupira et se releva, l'air contrarié.

"Tu sais à qui tu me fais penser ?

\- Dis moi tout, puisqu'on en est aux confidences.

\- A une femme de série télé. Celle qui attend son mari en buvant du vin alors que son mari saute sa secrétaire. Elle est belle, elle a une grande maison, des bonnes bouteilles, mais elle est toute seule."

Kanon évita le coussin mais pas le corps du juge, qui le plaqua au matelas. Eaque semblait cette fois vraiment très contrarié. Il bouillait.

"Je t'emmerde. Tu sembles oublier un détail : la femme de série télé a aussi des amants. Alors peut être qu'en ce moment il préfère baiser son procureur, mais on a vécu pire que ça. Tout finira par rentrer dans l'ordre. D'ici quelques temps, il reviendra. Il revient toujours.

\- Sûr ? avança Kanon.

\- Sûr. C'est pour ça que je ne m'inquiète pas. Quand on rentrera, on s'expliquera. Il reviendra" répéta-t-il pour son ami et pour lui même.


	5. Acte I Scène 5

_Tragedy : La valse à mille temps  
_

 _Bla bla bla :_ _Pour l'instant dernier chapitre écrit ! J'essaie de continuer vite. Attention copulation à la fin du chapitre !_ _  
Rappel : La Tolomea est la demeure de Minos, l'Antinora la demeur d'Eaque et la Caïna est la demeure de Rhadamanthe. La Guidecca est le palais d'Hadès._

* * *

ACTE I : Wicked Wonderland 

Scène 5 : Always you

Personnages : Rhadamanthe et Kanon

Des main sur ses hanches, une bouche dans son cou. Un corps chaud contre son dos. Rhadamanthe gémit doucement et ouvrit les yeux. Six heures du matin.

"Tu rentres déjà ?

\- New York c'est très surfait …" fit la voix de Kanon à son oreille.

Le juge se tourna pour capturer ses lèvres. Il sentît l'alcool, la pizza, le cuir, l'abricot. Il inspira profondément et bascula pour allonger son amant sous lui. Loin de s'en plaindre, ce dernier écarta les jambes pour qu'il s'y place.

Blottit, lové, bouiné contre son homme, Kanon souriait. L'adrénaline de la boîte de nuit avait été suivi par l'impatience de le revoir puis le désir de retrouver son corps. De ses doigts, il caressa son ventre et remonta ses lèvres sur sa machoire.

"Alors ? C'était bien ? demanda le blond.

\- Génial … j'ai acheté un costume Dior, roulé dans une décapotable, fait un strip tease sur un bar …

\- Kanon ?

\- Moi j'ai gardé le boxer. Eaque non."

Soupir. Léger grognement et Kanon posa son crâne sur le torse rassurant et poilu.

"J'ai super peur.

\- De quoi ?

\- Pour ces deux connards.

\- Faut pas. Crois moi. C'est rien et ça va passer. Ca finit toujours par s'arranger."

Rhadamanthe se redressa et remonta les couvertures pour les enrouler autour de Kanon, l'empêchant d'avoir froid, puis le repris contre lui pour l'embrasser tendrement.

"Depuis que je les connais, ils s'aiment. Alors parfois c'est dur, parce qu'ils sont tous les deux très différents, qu'ils ont des caractères durs comme des rochers et parce qu'ils ont vécu beaucoup de choses, entre eux et chacun de leur côté. Mais ils sont comme un tout. Ils ne peuvent pas se passer l'un de l'autre.

\- C'est pas une raison pour se faire du mal comme ça.

\- Minos est légèrement sociopathe, c'est vrai. Mais …

\- Légèrement ?

\- Tu n'as qu'une vision, la vision de celui des deux qui a besoin d'amour, d'affection en permanence et ce qu'importe le reste. Mais Minos est différent.

\- Tu le défends beaucoup trop là, grogna Kanon en attachant ses cheveux dans une tresse approximative. Qui m'a dit l'autre jour que ça ferait du bien à Eaque de prendre l'air ?

\- Moi. Pour le faire réfléchir. Il se comporte comme un enfant capricieux qui veut toujours un câlin de plus avant d'aller dormir. Ils s'aiment et il le sait."

Il caressa la joue de l'ancien général de Poséidon et embrassa son front.

"Mais quand même … Minos pourrait aussi faire des efforts pour être moins con, dit-il.

\- Il me semble aussi. En plus il fait des trucs avec son procureur …

\- On a tous fais des trucs avec nos procureurs, rétorqua le juge en arrangeant les coussins.

\- J'étais sûr que t'avais couché avec Valentine.

\- Pas depuis toi. Pas depuis longtemps.

\- Hn. J'espère bien. Parce que maintenant que je suis dans ton lit, tu ne dois aimer que moi. Ma fesse droite, ma fesse gauche, point barre.

\- Et ta bouche ? murmura Rhadamanthe alors que ses mains remontaient dans le dos de son amant.

\- Éventuellement, si t'es un bon dragon."

Il tira sur la couverture pour montrer son érection et le juge grogna de plaisir avant de fondre sur son corps pour le lécher entièrement. Gémissant sous les marques de dents qui recommençaient à le marquer, Kanon écarta les deux autres juges de ses pensées pour se concentrer uniquement sur celui qui léchait ses doigts en face de lui.


	6. Acte I Scène 6

_Tragedy : La valse à mille temps_

J'ai tellement de retard je vous assure bon allez je vous envoie les chapitres 6 7 et 8 d'un coup inspirez et je dois taper le 9 aussi et la suite muah ah ah vous allez adorer.

* * *

ACTE I : Wicked Wonderland

Scène 6 : It's been a long time

Personnages : Rune, Queen, Minos

* * *

En sortant de la Tolomea, Rune remit de l'ordre dans ses cheveux et déambula lentement jusqu'aux tribunaux. Les spectres s'écartèrent sur son passage. Il rejeta quelques mèches en arrière, s'installa à son bureau et ouvrit ses dossiers.

La journée passa lentement dans un silence presque total. Il ne croisa aucun juge. Il échangea quelque peu avec Valentine et ce fut tout. Du moins cela aurait dû être tout. Queen vient le voir en fin d'après midi. Il resta dans l'encadrement de la porte sans parler.

"Que puis-je pour toi ? se força à dire Rune.  
\- J'aimerai comprendre ce que tu fabriques. Toi l'homme responsable sur qui beaucoup de nous prennent exemple.  
\- J'ai du mal à te suivre.  
\- Sérieusement ?"

Le regard de Queen se posa sur la figurine de Griffon en terre cuite. Rune ne cilla pas.

"Et en quoi cela te concerne-t-il ?  
\- Cela risque de tous nous concerner d'ici peu.  
\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi.  
\- Non Rune … Tu ne peux pas être devenu stupide ?  
\- Ne m'insulte pas. Ce n'est rien de plus que du plaisir. Le seigneur Minos m'a demandé d'être son amant et j'ai accepté, c'est tout ce qu'i dire. Cela ne durera pas, il commence déjà à se lasser."

Sans y être invité, Queen s'assit sur une chaise et croisa les jambes.

"Je … Alors quitte le ?  
\- Il ne m'a pas dit de partir.  
\- Même Pandore commence à sentir la mauvaise ambiance. Et on pense que tu es responsable de ce malaise.  
\- Cela ne regarde personne. Ce n'est pas parce que tu rêves de te retrouver dans le lit du seigneur Eaque que tu peux te permettre de faire des leçons de morale aux autres. Tu es mal placé pour ça."

Rune se leva pour lui montrer la porte.

"Sors Queen. Ne te mêle plus de ma vie privée.  
\- Va bien te faire enculer alors.  
\- Ne sois pas grossier en plus. Je te l'ai dit, cela ne durera pas.  
\- J'espère que ça vallait le coup."

Il ne répondit pas et soupira quand Queen claqua la porte.

* * *

Rune sortit du lit et s'approcha du juge. Il colla son torse à son dos, enserra sa taille et observa leurs reflets. Minos sourit en fixant le miroir.

"Oui Aurais-tu quelque chose à me dire ?  
\- Rien.  
\- Est ce que tu lis ton histoire Rune ?  
\- Vous savez bien que non. Vous me l'avez interdit.  
\- Exactement. Aimerais-tu savoir ?"

Il se retient de dire oui. Il ne devait pas savoir. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule.

"Non. Pensez vous qu'il y aurait quelque chose d'intéressant ?  
\- Sans nul doute. Dis moi Rune … Si nous arrêtions cette relation, serais-tu peiné ?  
\- En aucune façon."

Minos se tourna vers lui. Il semblait vexé.

"Je veux dire … Nous arrêterions d'avoir des relations sexuelles. Mais je resterai votre serviteur. Pour toujours. Vous le savez. Ce n'est qu'un tournant.  
\- Un tournant … Tu es tellement plus qu'un tournant Rune."

Il l'embrassa et il ferma les yeux, se laissant porter par la bouche fraîche. Il soupira quand leurs corps se collèrent. Il ne le contredit pas. Pourtant il savait bien qu'il n'était qu'une phrase. Un léger détour dans les frasques de Minos.

* * *

 _A bientot les enfants, je vous aime, laissez des reviews._


	7. Acte I Scène 7

_Tragedy : La valse à mille temps_

Laissez des reviews wesh les reviews c'est cool salut.

* * *

ACTE I : Wicked Wonderland

Scène 7 : L'équilibre

Personnages : Kanon, Valentine, Hadès, Perséphone, Minos, Eaque, Myu

* * *

"Sérieusement ? Attends, il avait pris le corps d'Hadès mais c'était toujours lui à l'intérieur qui donnait des ordres ?  
\- Voilà. A cause de Yoma.  
\- Et Rhadamanthe … t'a … tué ?  
\- Oui. A l'époque, il était différent, c'était plus une bête enragée.  
\- Et Kagaho ? Il est devenu quoi ?"

Valentine posa son thé et s'approcha de Kanon pour murmurer.

"On n'en parle pas. C'est dans la liste des sujets tabous.  
\- C'est pratique. D'autres trucs dans cette liste ?  
\- Zeus, Pasiphé, Phocos, Violate … Sarpédon. Tout ce qui fait mal aux … Seigneur Hadès."

Ils se levèrent quand le Dieu entra dans le salon, suivi de Perséphone. Il leur sourit et fit un signe de la main en s'installant sur le canapé en face.

"Tout va bien mon seigneur ? balbutia Valentine.  
\- Parfaitement. Nous avons senti votre petite réunion et nous avons eu envie d'y participer, fit-il en croquant un sablé.  
\- Oui enfin … Et aussi rassurer Kanon" sourit la déesse.

L'ancien Marina prit quelques instants pour respirer. Il est vrai qu'il avait été perturbé par le récit de Valentine sur la précédente guerre sainte.

* * *

Il ne réagit pas à la caresse dans sa nuque, ni même au tendre baiser posé sur sa joue. A peine Minos écarté, il rouvrit le dossier d'une âme et fit semblant de lire.

"Tu comptes me dire ce qu tu as ?  
\- Je n'ai rien. J'attends que tu ai fini de t'amuser.  
\- C'est fini avec Rune.  
\- Je sais."

Eaque leva les yeux vers son amant. Il souriait.

"Tu ne te poses jamais de questions ? Sur nous ?  
\- Pourquoi faire ?  
\- Je pourrai te quitter."

Voilà, il l'avait dit. Il plongea son regard dans les yeux dorés. Pourtant Minos continuait de sourire.

"Bien sûr que non. Tu m'aime.  
\- Et toi ?"

Enfin une variation. Une pointe d'agacement.

"Depuis quand tu doutes ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. Un moment. J'ai l'impression que tu as changé.  
\- Eaque. Ouvre les yeux. Je suis là.  
\- J'en ai pas l'impression. Tu me manques."

Doucement, Minos se rapprocha et l'embrassa. Il ferma les yeux pour profiter. Il ne devrait pas douter. Ses doigts serrèrent les cheveux blancs.

"Ne doute pas … souffla-t-il contre son oreille. Rien n'a changé. Je t'aime, tu m'aimes.  
\- Je sais que tu as raison, réponds Eaque en se serrant contre son amant. Mais je … j'ai besoin de plus. Aime moi."

Les mains de Minos l'étreignirent alors que sa bouche se collait à son cou. Il geint doucement et s'abandonna une fois de plus, malgré ce doute.

* * *

"Mais c'est dégueulasse ! cria Kanon alors qu'Hadès vidait sa tasse.  
\- Je sais. J'ai vite réparer cette erreur, mais le mal a été fait. C'est pour cela qu'Eaque est parfois plus émotif, plus à vif. Il y a encore beaucoup d'humanité en lui.  
\- Vous croyez ?  
\- J'en suis persuadé. Il est mort comme un humain et il a fallu une cinquantaine d'années pour qu'il nous revienne. Oui, Alone a fait beaucoup de mal."

Kanon serra les poings et Myu qui les avait rejoint caressa les cheveux de Valentine, collé à lui. Ce dernier inspira profondément.

"Maintenant vous savez tout seigneur Kanon.  
\- Arrête de m'appeler ainsi.  
\- Tu ne le changeras pas, dit Myu en souriant.  
\- Autre chose que je devrai savoir ?"

Hadès eut un sourire plus grand mais plus terrifiant.

"Evite le sujet.  
\- Oui, c'est dans la liste des tabous ?  
\- Exactement. Ca fait beaucoup trop mal."

* * *

 _A bientot les enfants, je vous aime, laissez des reviews._


	8. Acte I Scène 8

_Tragedy : La valse à mille temps_

Laissez des reviews wesh les reviews c'est cool salut.

* * *

ACTE I : Wicked Wonderland

Scène 8 : Try

Personnages : Eaque, Queen, Valentine, Rune, Myu, Sylphide, Phlegyas et Minos

* * *

 _Antinora_

Les yeux rivés sur un dossier, Eaque ne remarqua pas de suite que Queen le fixait depuis la porte ouverte. Ce dernier dut s'éclaircir la gorge pour manifester sa présence. Le juge lui fit un signe de main pour lui signaler d'entrer.

"C'est rare de vous voir si concentré. Tout va bien ?  
\- Hum oui. Qu'est ce qui t'ammènes au juste ?  
\- Je peux avoir mon après midi ?"

Il leva la tête pour observer le spectre et surtout son pantalon en cuir.

"Depuis quand tu demandes ? D'habitude tu le fais.  
\- C'est que … on se demandait si vous alliez bien."

Queen souriait. Ce qui était loin de plaire à Eaque. Pourtant il eut l'amabilité de poser son stylo.

"Je vais bien. Merci. Tu peux rassurer … ce "on" qui s'inquiète.  
\- Gordon. Sylphide. Enfin. Les autres.  
\- Evidemment. Et bien … merci."

Le spectre sortit du bureau avec un air satisfait qu'Eaque remarqua.

* * *

 _Trois semaines plus tard - Giudecca_

"Queen et Gordon ont rompu.  
\- Tu déconnes ? Quand ? Et pourquoi ?  
\- A cause de l'autre mini pute en rose …  
\- Myu ! gronda Valentine.  
\- Il a pas tord, assura Rune en terminant son verre de champagne. Et je sais pourquoi.  
\- Eclaire nous alors ?"

Le procureur tourna la tête vers Minos qui, au buffet, conversait avec le spectre de l'Aulraune. Ce dernier semblait enjoué. Sa main se tendit vers la hanche du juge pour la caresser doucement.

"Non mais quelle salope ! grogna Sylphide.  
\- J'envisage de le frapper pour qu'il traverse les murs, annonça calmement Phlegyas en avalant un petit four.  
\- Rune ? Tu ne dis rien ? demanda Valentine demanda Valentine en voyant Queen descendre ses doigts sur la cuisse de leur juge.  
\- Non. Et personne ne va rien dire.  
\- Pardon ? fit Myu en portant une main à sa gorge. On laisse faire cette …  
\- Oui. Maintenant que les seigneurs Eaque et Kanon sont partis en vacances, nous allons nous contenter d'observer, de faire des rapports réguliers au seigneur Rhadamanthe et d'attendre."

Rune tourna les talons pour laisser ses collègues entre eux. Sylphide eut un sourire de compassion pour Gordon un peu plus loin.

"Vous croyez que Queen est …  
\- Je crois qu'il a l'impression de …  
\- Alors on fait comme Rune a dit, déclara Myu. On n'intervient pas pour le moment. Mais si j'entends un mot de sa part, je me charge de son cas."

* * *

 _A bientot les enfants, je vous aime, laissez des reviews._


End file.
